Fishing lures are used to attract a fish to bite at the lure so the fish is hooked and reeled or drawn in for sport or consumption. Many lures have a skirt surrounding the lure that includes a plurality of elongated strands that flex in water while the lure is being drawn through water. This motion tends to attract fish to bite the lure.
One problem associated with conventional skirts is that an elastic band is typically used to secure the skirt to the lure and the band tends to break after a limited number of uses. When the band breaks, the skirt is lost in the water and the lure is rendered unusable. This requires either replacement of the skirt, which is time consuming, or replacement of the entire lure, which can become expensive for an avid fisherman.
Additionally, users would prefer to be able to mix lure bodies of certain designs, colors, and the like, with skirts also of certain designs, colors, and the like. A fixed lure and skirt portion do not allow for this interchangeability.
An improved lure assembly is thus needed.